


Drowning a Rat

by Ewoo



Series: Draco Time Travel AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Murder, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewoo/pseuds/Ewoo
Summary: Step One: Get rid of Pettigrew
Series: Draco Time Travel AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Drowning a Rat

It isn't hard.

He's never thought about it before how defenceless Harry Potter is. How defenceless they all were. God. They were just kids. _He_ was just a kid.

Draco leaves Granger and Longbottom a short while after they find Potter and Weasley’s car. Her disappointment doesn't hurt. It doesn't. (it does) He has business to attend to. He has a _plan_.

Step One: Get rid of Pettigrew

He walks slowly to their car, when he gets to it he darts inside, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly with his wand and casting a silencing spell.

“Hey! What are you-”

“STUPEFY!”

“Wha-”

“Stupefy.” he snaps, resolutely not looking at ~~Pettigrew~~ the rat sitting very very still next to the now unconscious boys. Instead he walked briskly towards the window and fastened it shut. Then he took Potter and Weasley's wands and fogged up the glass door with muttering the incantation under his breath. Draco looks down at Potter for a moment, with a sort of pitying wonder, as he does so, he slowly rotates his wand until it faces the rat nestled in amongst Weasleys sweet wrappers, checking his reflection in the window out of the corner of his eye. He sees ~~Wormtail~~ the rat start to relax.

He strikes with a precision he has had to learn. 

He turns and sees the frozen creature. And then he smiles for what feels like the first time in years. He transfigures a cage from a chocolate frog box and places ~~him~~ it inside, before pointing his wand at the two boys.

“Obliviate.” 

He hums as he walks towards the train's bathroom.

He fills the sink with water and holds the stiff form of the rat under the water in the sink, for ten minutes, counting each second as it slips by.

He sends the body to Alastor Moody, in the auror office, along with a note - “Request to reopen the case of Sirius Black in light of new evidence? - sincerely, Chronos Black”


End file.
